Some Nights
by TypicalOddities
Summary: Some nights, Chell would find herself just standing outside the small shed in that wheat field, just staring at the door that lead to the Aperture Science Laboratories deep underground.
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Some nights, Chell would find herself just standing outside the small shed in that wheat field, just staring at the door that lead to the Aperture Science Laboratories deep underground./p
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Sometimes she would reach out and grasp the door handle and just stand there for who knows how long before letting go and returning to her small house, which was really just an abandoned apartment building that she happened across./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Living in this world was so much harder than she thought it would be. Some nights she wondered if this world was worth fighting to live in. This wasn't the world that she remembered when she was a child. Back then she had her father, she had friends and she had a life./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Chell didn't have any of those things anymore. The last friend she had betrayed her. He had wanted to escape with her but chose power instead of freedom./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Some nights, she missed him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Him, the stupid little core that she hadn't known for an hour before he went insane. The person who tried to kill her several times in his desperate attempt to scratch at an itch he could never fully satisfy./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"But in that first hour, before the programming screw him up he was her first real friend. He was the first person to at least try and talk to her, even if at the time she remained mute out of anger for her situation instead of just damaged vocal cords./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;""Apple". She mouthed the word to herself as she leaned against the small shed, looking up at the dark sky./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Some nights she thought that she could see the moron orbiting the moon at night if she focused hard enough. Of course, that would be impossible without a telescope. Chell had thought a few times about buying one see if she could spot him but she restrained herself. What would be the point of seeing him float aimlessly around in circles?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Wheatley's fate gave her nightmares. Aperture was a terrible place, yes, but the moon? To slowly orbit a huge mass of rock for the rest of your life with no company and no one to hear you scream? It terrified her almost as much as the nightmares where she was being dragged back into the shed that she was leaning against./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"She wondered if GLaDOS knew that she spent so much time here? Probably. On the most quiet of nights, Chell could sometimes hear a mechanical hum coming from no discernible location. GLaDOS knew she was there, but there was nothing to be done about it./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Some nights, Chell would just fall asleep in the wheat field and would wake up early in the morning to see a deer calmly walking around. It was then that she would get up and move back to her run down home and fall back asleep, keeping her portal gun close to her./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.8004px;"Some nights, she almost missed that she could no longer sleep for nine nine nine nine nine nine nine nine…/p 


End file.
